steven_universe_fanon_fusionfandomcom-20200214-history
Apatite (DDG:T2)
Apatite is the protagonist for Dawn Dusk Gems: Take 2. AppearanceCategory:Characters Appatite has pale blue, ghostlike skin and short dark teal hair. Her gem's located on the right side of her head. Her eyes are cerulean. She wears a turquoise top with a light maroon cross design to represent the Dawn Dusk Gems. Her skirt has very light periwinkle and light rose-red designs of clouds. She has nearly transparent grey cloth as sleeves, as wrist bandages, and as a foot bandage on her right foot. She wears light maroon slippers. Personality Apatite is known for her intelligence and care, due to her gem being on the right side of her brain. She's inspiring to her fellow colleagues before they disappeared. Her care for her friends allows her healing abilities to be stronger. She has a good sense of humor and seems to be pretty laid back. She doesn't stress too much about bad situations, but she still has a breaking point. She's sentimental, as seen in Old Friends when she feels depressed about the loss of her friend. She enjoys to eat from time to time, but not often. However, she's still fascinated about many things related to Human culture as a whole. She is shown to talk with a formal tone and semi-complex vocabulary. Abilities Like all gems, she has the ability to shapeshift, summon a weapon, retreat back into her gemstone to heal, and fuse. Activating her gem summons a polearm. She has healing abilities that grow stronger when it's her allies that are the ones who are wounded. She is able to create clouds dense enough for her to use as extra platforms. These clouds can be used as shields, but are only effective if the strike of a weapon doesn't last long. Her polearm is able to shoot energy blasts. She is able to jump higher than the other gems in the Dawn Dusk Gems. Her abilities do have disadvantages. Her cloud shields, if destroyed, create white dust clouds that can block her vision. She is one of the few gems in the Dawn Dusk Gems that are able to operate vehicles (drive). Her intelligence makes her a fast reader and able to figure out the solutions to puzzles very easily. She takes a small interest in photography, which was influenced by her teammate and friend Larimar. Relationships Rhodochrosite Apatite and Rhodo have a good standing friendship. As a close friend, Apatite is able to tell Rhodo things she's unable to tell almost anyone else. Since the disappearance of the rest of the Dawn Dusk Gems, Apatite and Rhodo really have to work as a team, which builds up their friendship quite a lot. Although Rhodo may speak out of term a couple of times, possibly hurting Apatite's feelings, Rhodo will quickly realize this and apologize. Lucia Apatite cares for Lucia as anyone would care for their pet. Since Lucia is Tiger Eye's tiger companion, Apatite is used to Lucia's scratching, clawing, and roaring. Though Apatite isn't as fond of Lucia as Rhodo is, she'd do anything she could to protect her from danger. Lucia does the same. Malachite It's implied that they had a strong bond, one probably as strong between Apatite and Rhodo. Trivia TBA Gemstone Gallery TBA Category:Fanon Characters Category:DDG:T2 Pages Category:DDG:T2 Characters